A lua me contou
by Gabriela S2
Summary: Ele sempre a observou, mesmo que não pudesse vê-la. Então em seu leito de morte, Elsa consegue finalmente enxerga-lo. O que fazer quando descobre que ela possui o segredo do seu passado e também sem saber, que passou anos a amando, e que o homem na lua determinou que se encontrariam outra vez?
1. Chapter 1

Ele sempre gostou de observa-la desde pequena, pois de certo modo se via nela: nos cabelos claros (embora não brancos como o seu), na pele pálida, nos olhos azuis e acima de tudo, no seu controle sobre o inverno. Ele ficara impressionado no fato dela possuir os mesmos poderes que ele.

Ele viu quando o acidente aconteceu, no qual ela machucou a sua irmã. Ele viu ela se trancar naquele quarto ano após ano, se tornando uma pessoa temerosa e fria. Ele a viu congelar e depois destruir todo seu o quarto num ataque de fúria e desespero quando seus pais morreram. Ele a viu congelar todo o seu reino, a viu se libertar, extravasar toda a magia que ela havia prendido por anos, e tinha que admitir que a magia dela possuia tanta ou até mais beleza que a dele. Ele a viu quase ser morta por o tal príncipe Hans, e ele nunca havia sentido tanto medo dentro de si. Ele a viu desfazer todo o inverno, e até a ajudou a reunir toda aquela neve. Ele a viu se casar, ter filhos, netos e se sentiu feliz por ela, pois ver tudo dando certo pra ela o fazia feliz, era como se ela vivesse a vida que ele jamais poderia viver. E durante anos a visitou, e acompanhou sua vida, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca, jamais o veria.

A ultima vez que a viu, ela já era uma senhora de idade avançada. Ela viveu muito, até mais que a sua irmã caçula Anna, talvez todo aquele gelo em si tenha a ajudado. Ele a observou dormir durante alguns minutos e se virou pra ir embora, então ouviu a voz da anciã.

-então era você esses anos todos...

Ele se virou, surpreso. Olhou em volta para se certificar que não havia ninguém ali além dos dois e não havia.

-você pode me ver?

Ela sorriu.

-claro que sim. Sou velha, mas não estou caducando. Jamais falaria sozinha.

-mas você sempre pôde me ver?

-não... Mas eu o sentia. Talvez seja por uma ligação forte entre a gente, ligação que eu nunca entendi qual era até agora.

Ele olhou para o seu cajado.

-os nossos poderes...

Ela assentiu.

-eu me dei conta que você devia ser um espírito por que nunca o senti envelhecer. Você sabe, a sua magia nunca enfraquecia apesar do passar dos anos, ao contrario de mim. Você pôde sentir isso acontecer comigo, não é mesmo? digo, minha magia enfraquecer... – ela explicou, vendo o olhar de confusão em seu olhar. Ele só fez que sim, ainda atônito que alguém pode finalmente poder vê-lo e estar conversando com ele. Há quanto tempo ele não sabia o que era ter uma conversa decente com outra pessoa em vez de conversar consigo mesmo? - sempre o sentia, quer dizer, sentia o que você sentia. – ela continuou- você se angustia demais, rapaz. Às vezes chegava a ser tão forte que eu passava dias me sentindo mal.

-por isso de repente pesava menos pra mim. Você dividia comigo... Mas também tinha um lado bom, quando eu sentia alegria, ela vinha em dobro... Por que não se dividia?

-o bem tem mais força que o mal, meu jovem. Mas não sei se é apropriado chama-lo de jovem. Você deve ter uns quinze a vinte anos a mais que eu...

-como assim?

-você não era aquele jovem plebeu que a um reino bem distante daqui que... – de repente a lua brilhou mais forte, e ela sorriu. – entendi, ele deve descobrir sozinho... – ela falou como se tivesse falando com ela mesma.

Ele a olhou curioso, sem entender o que havia acontecido.

\- mas por que só agora você conseguiu me ver?

\- por que o meu tempo está acabando.

\- não! Por favor, não! Ninguém nunca conseguiu me ver antes... Ainda temos tempo...

-lamento dizer que está enganado, mas tem outro motivo, eu tinha que falar algo. Eu nunca entendi por que nunca amei plenamente o meu marido, por que nunca fui plenamente feliz, até esse momento. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha te visto, eu o amei. Só entendi agora o porquê. Nós dividíamos as mesmas emoções. Todas elas. E você me amou, mesmo que não entenda o que seja isso ou como aconteceu, mas você me amou, e isso passou pra mim.

Ele se aproximou e pegou em uma das mãos dela.

-então por que só agora? Por que não pudemos nos ver nem entender tudo isso antes?

Ela sorriu

-a vida tem muitos mistérios, meu rapaz. Mas ouça com atenção. A gente ainda vai se reencontrar um dia, Jack Frost. E nesse dia nada vai impedir que a gente se veja ou se toque.

-como você sabe? – então ele se deu conta do que ela falou. – como você sabe meu nome?

-simples – ela sorriu olhando para o céu – a lua me contou.

Então ela fechou os olhos e Jack sentiu a ligação entre os dois sumir. Ela havia morrido.

-vou esperar por esse dia, Elsa. Juro.


	2. Chapter 2

_300 anos depois..._

Era por volta do meio dia. Uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros platinados, olhos azuis e pele um tanto pálida andava distraidamente pela rua ouvindo musicas no seu fone de ouvido. Qualquer um que a visse diria que ela estava pensando em questões comuns para uma garota da sua idade: roupas, maquiagens, garotos, festas, faculdade ou emprego. Ela devia estar pensando nisso mesmo, mas ela não era uma garota comum, não mesmo, mas daria qualquer coisa para ser.

Os seus pais haviam morrido quando ela tinha por volta de sete anos num acidente de carro. Ela também estava lá e por milagre sobreviveu. Desde então ela passou a morar com sua avó, até que ela morreu de causas naturais no ano anterior. A jovem estava sozinha no mundo.

Sim, sozinha. Ela nunca fez amigos, nunca arrumou um namorado, nunca sequer abraçou alguém que não fosse sua avó. Ela tinha uma... ahñ... _Anomalia_ que a afastava de todos. Ela tinha medo de machucar quem se aproximava dela. Ela nesse momento ansiava chegar logo ao seu apartamento, pois tinha medo de machucar aquelas pessoas que andavam perto dela.

Ela sentia os olhares das pessoas em si, sua avó chegou a dizer que todos a olhavam por que ela era bela, mas ela sabia que não, que as pessoas a encaravam por causa das luvas. Aquelas malditas luvas que ela tinha que usar fosse um dia frio ou quente de verão como aquele. Desde pequena ela sabia que as pessoas a chamavam de esquisita por causa das luvas. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Era a única coisa que podia fazer pra deter sua anomalia, e viver a vida se não completamente, pelo menos um pouco normal. Sua avó até tentou a convencer que aquilo não era uma anomalia, era um dom maravilhoso. Que ela não devia prendê-lo, mas liberta-lo, usa-lo e aperfeiçoa-lo para o bem. Quantas vezes ela não se sentiu tentada por essa sugestão? Mas aí ela se lembrava da imagem do seu pai lhe dizendo "não sentir, não deixar saber".

Mesmo com o fone de ouvido relativamente alto, ela pôde ouvir um grito alto e agudo, provavelmente de uma criança. Ela tirou um dos fones e aguçou a audição pra ver se ouvia novamente, mas não ouviu e ao olhar para as pessoas ao seu redor, ninguém parecia ter ouvido além dela. Então ela deu de ombros e continuou a andar, pondo o fone no ouvido outra vez. Decerto havia sido uma criança fazendo birra ou brincando com outras crianças. Então porque algo dentro de si a mandava conferir. Ela bufou: sua curiosidade ainda ia lhe por em apuros. Então ela deu meia volta e seguiu a direção do grito. Ela percebeu então que o grito só poderia ter vindo de um beco. Ele era meio estreito e um tanto escuro, e ela se forçou a não entrar, porem algo dentro de si a empurrava para dentro, e ela seguiu o seu instinto.

Após andar por alguns segundos ela viu que o beco não era realmente reto, que havia um caminho que dobrava pra direita, e ela dobrou. Quando o fez ela ficou estática com a visão.

(N/A): esse capitulo originalmente devia ser maior, mas eu o dividi por que senão ele iria ficar MUITO longo. Enfim, espero que gostem.


	3. Chapter 3

_Após andar por alguns segundos ela viu que o beco não era realmente reto, que havia um caminho que dobrava pra direita, e ela dobrou. Quando o fez ela ficou estática com a visão_

Um homem com no mínimo trinta anos tapava a boca de uma garota de no máximo doze, um tanto magra e de cabelos loiros acobreados, e lhe ameaçava com uma faca no pescoço, enquanto a menina chorava sem parar.

-EU JÁ FALEI PRA LEVANTAR A BLUSA AGORA!

A menina passou a chorar mais ainda e fez que não. O homem se tornou estranhamente calmo.

-se você não o fizer, eu vou ter que convencê-la de outra forma – falou o homem, pressionando a faca no pescoço da garota com um pouco mais de força, causando um corte superficial, que começou a sangrar logo em seguida. A menina abriu os olhos assustada e levou as mãos ate a barra da camisa. Um sorriso doentio surgiu nos lábios do homem. Aquela menina de cabelos loiros acobreados, aquele homem de sorriso doentio... Por que estranhamente aquilo tudo lhe parecia familiar? Foi quando a loira saiu do estado de choque

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – A mais velha gritou, atraindo a atenção do homem e da menina.

-QUEM É VOCÊ? – gritou o homem – não importa! Não se aproxime – ele continuou num tom de voz um pouco mais baixo. Então ele sacou uma arma do seu casaco, o que deixou a loira paralisada. – não se mexa senão eu disparo. Fique aí quietinha, daqui a pouco eu cuido de você. Claro, você é um pouco velha pro meu gosto, mas não deixa de ser bonita... – então o homem se voltou para a menina mais nova, lhe arrancou uma fita que ela usava em forma de laço no cabelo e se afastou dela, não sem antes ameaçá-la caso tentasse fugir. Ele então começou a se aproximar da mais velha – acho melhor amarra-la só por precaução.

Ótimo! Ela tinha que irritar um maníaco armando, e pra piorar não tinha nenhuma arma pra se defender. Então olhou pras mãos enluvadas, ela não estava assim _TÃO_ desarmada...

O homem ficou confuso ao ver a loira tirar as luvas calmamente, então ela começou a se aproximar dele, ele ao vendo a jovem andar tão calmamente em sua direção, mesmo desarmada... Aquilo o deixou nervoso de certa forma.

-eu a mandei ficar quieta! Eu vou atirar – ele ameaçou, e ao ver que suas palavras não surtiram efeito na garota, ele disparou a arma. O que aconteceu a seguir o deixou pasmo.

A loira vendo que o homem havia disparado criou um muro de gelo a sua frente, uma parede de gelo tão grossa que impediu que a bala a ultrapasse, ficando cravada nela. Ela então desfez o muro e continuou a andar com uma confiança digna de uma rainha. O homem arregalou os olhos e passou a disparar seguidas vezes. A loira imediatamente criou um escudo, que fez cada bala cair ao chão. O homem ao se ver sem nenhuma bala a ameaçou com a faca que anteriormente estava no pescoço da menina mais nova. Ela ao ver a cena riu cética.

-uma faquinha contra _mim_? Sério?

-BRUXA! FEITICEIRA! ABERRAÇÃO!VOCÊ VAI QUEIMAR NO FOGO DO INFERNO!

A loira paralisou por um momento, era a primeira vez que alguém lhe falava aquelas palavras tão na cara, e aquilo de certo modo a desestabilizou por alguns milésimos. Era doloroso ouvir aquelas palavras, mesmo que vindas de um pedófilo filho da put...

\- Um maníaco, tarado e pedófilo querendo me julgar? – ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e se aproximando mais – Se tem alguém que merece ir pro inferno, _e vai_, é você. Mas não se preocupe, vou ser boazinha. Ouvi falar que lá é bem quente, então vou refresca-lo antes de manda-lo pra lá.

Então ela se aproximou de vez. O homem tentou esfaquea-la, mas ela soltou um cristal de gelo, que feriu o punho do homem e o fez largar a faca instantaneamente. Ele tentou então ataca-la com um soco, num ultimo ato de desespero, mas ela apenas desviou e segurou firme uma parte exposta do braço do homem. Instantaneamente o homem ficou muito frio e muito roxo, como se tivesse apenas de roupas intimas num dia de nevasca brava, ele então se ajoelhou e caiu.

Ao perceber que o homem estava nocauteado, a mais velha correu em direção a mais nova, retirando toda a dureza e o sarcasmo que tinha trazido à tona, e sinceramente ela nem sabia que tinha isso dentro de si. Ela ainda estava surpresa com seu desempenho, pois nunca havia dominado tão bem assim o seu dom. sim, agora podia chama-lo sem problema de dom, se isso ajudou a salvar a vida de uma criança não haveria nome mais adequado pra isso.

-você está bem? – ela perguntou se ajoelhando, pois a menina havia escorregado pela parede durante a batalha.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, a menina simplesmente a abraçou.

(N/A): acho que isso de não usar o nome das pessoas ainda estão deixando vocês agoniados, mas não se preocupem logo os nomes estarão esclarecidos, embora eu tenha a sensação que vocês saibam exatamente quem cada um é ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Ao perceber que o homem estava nocauteado, a mais velha correu em direção a mais nova, reirando toda a dureza e o sarcasmo que tinha trazido a tona, e sinceramente ela nem sabia que tinha isso dentro de si. Ela ainda estava surpresa com seu desempenho, pois nunca havia dominado tão bem assim o seu dom. sim, agora podia chama-lo sem problema de dom, se isso ajudou a salvar a vida de uma criança não haveria nome mais adequado pra isso._

_-você está bem? – ela perguntou se ajoelhando, pois a menina havia escorregado pela parede durante a batalha._

_Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, a menina simplesmente a abraçou._

-obrigada! Obrigada!

A loira sorriu, desde que sua avó morreu ela não sabia o que era abraçar alguém.

-qual é o seu nome? – a loira perguntou.

-Alice – a menor responder

-agora me diga Alice, isso é hora de criança estar na escola. Por que você não está?

A menina a olhou com um sorriso "foi sem querer" que só as crianças sabem dar.

-eu saí porque minhas amigas e eu íamos comprar doces. Na verdade nem chegamos a entrar lá...

-você não devia matar aula pra simplesmente comprar doces! Olha o que aconteceu! Aliás, como você foi parar nas mãos desse maluco? Suas amigas estão bem?

-sim, elas estão... Eu acho. Viemos até o centro pra comprar os doces, tem uma loja onde vende chocolates maravilhosos, nenhum ligar da cidade vende igual.

A loira sorriu.

-acho que você está falando da _sweet_ _dreams_, não é mesmo?

A mais nova fez que sim

-como você sabe?

A loira riu alto.

-eu sempre gostei dos chocolates de lá também. Mas por favor, continue a sua historia.

_Uma menina de aproximadamente doze anos, um tanto magra e de cabelos loiros acobreados separados em duas tranças olhava distraidamente uma vitrine onde havia um buquê de rosas, então ela olhou ao redor e se viu sozinha, ela não havia visto em qual direção suas amigas haviam ido, então saiu andando e gritando pelas amigas._

_-GISELLE? MARINA? ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO_

_Ela estava começando a ficar realmente desesperada, quando se chocou contra um homem. Ele devia ter no mínimo trinta anos e tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros. Ele sorriu, era um homem bonito, mas aquele sorriso lhe deu um arrepio. Embora ela pudesse afirmar que nunca o tinha visto na sua curta vida, algo lhe dizia que ela o conhecia de algum lugar, e essa voz interna dizia para manter-se afastada dele._

_-se perdeu das suas amigas? Está sozinha?_

_Alice fez que sim._

_-e que tal se eu a ajudasse a encontra-las? - Alice sorriu agradecida, a onda de desconfiança indo embora, então ele continuou – e senos a procurássemos enquanto você saboreia um delicioso chocolate da sweet dreams?_

_Os olhos da menina se iluminaram totalmente, então ela começou a dar pequenos pulinhos e gritinhos animados, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor. O homem então pediu pra ela se acalmar, um tanto nervoso, mas a menina não percebeu._

_-você poderia me dar o doce, por favor? – ela falou enquanto estendia a mão. O homem então começou a tatear os bolsos e fez uma expressão exagerada de quem havia esquecido algo, mas novamente ela não percebeu._

_-ele deve ter ficado em minha casa. Você poderia busca-lo comigo? – ele falou com um sorriso genuíno no rosto, enquanto estendia a mão para a menina, se curvando levemente. A pose dele era digna de um príncipe de contos de fadas. A menina sorriu de volta e pegou a mão do homem, enquanto ele a guiou por algumas quadras até chegar a um beco escuro._

_..._

-sério que você o seguiu, Alice? Seus pais não te ensinaram a não falar com estranhos?

-sim, eles ensinaram, eles vivem repetindo, alias, mas eles dizem que eu sou muito bobinha, muito inocente, e que tinham medo que eu aprendesse que nem sempre isso é uma coisa boa da pior forma. E foi o que aconteceu...

-mas você está viva e é isso que importa – a mais velha falou, puxando a menina para outro abraço.

-eu ainda não sei seu nome... – a mais nova falou. A mais velha então sorriu.

-meu nome é...

Foi tudo muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo parecia passar tudo em câmera lenta. Primeiro a expressão de puro terror no rosto de Alice, depois o maníaco no reflexo dos olhos da mesma, e antes que pudesse reagir sentiu uma dor aguda em suas costas, tal qual uma facada.

(N/A: eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando "por que raios elas ficaram batendo papo lá, correndo risco?" bem... quem esperaria que o cara ainda sobreviveria depois que ficou completamente frio a ponto de ficar roxo? Só um espírito de vingança muito forte seria capaz disso, e quem sabe quem esse cara é, sabe que isso ele tem, porem as garotas não iriam adivinhar isso, não é mesmo?


	5. Chapter 5

_Foi tudo muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo parecia passar tudo em câmera lenta. Primeiro a expressão de puro terror no rosto de Alice, depois o maníaco no reflexo dos olhos da mesma, e antes que pudesse reagir sentiu uma dor aguda em suas costas, tal qual uma facada._

Ela abriu tanto os olhos que eles pareciam que iam sair de orbita a qualquer momento, o homem ainda havia sobrevivido? De repente esqueceu-se da dor, apenas uma coisa lhe vinha à mente.

-Corre, Alice!

-mas e você?

-apenas corra e rápido.

A mais nova demorou alguns segundos, mas obedeceu. A loira então olhou para o homem: já estava praticamente morto, não sabia como era possível alguém sobreviver a algo como aquilo que ele fez. Algo dentro de si gritou por vingança, pra que ela o matasse de vez, mesmo vendo que ele não precisaria de ajuda pra tal. Então por que essa vontade imensa de fazer isso?

Ela fechou os olhos, concentrou o pouco de forças que ainda tinha e abriu a palma da mão em direção ao homem. Primeiro mirou na cabeça, mas algo dentro de si gritava que no coração seria fatal, e tão grande foi a fúria que ela fez isso que uma luz branca saiu de sua mão, atingindo o homem no coração e o transformando em uma estatua de gelo na mesma hora. Antes de apagar ela sorriu, o mundo estava com um maníaco a menos.

Já era noite quando ela acordou, estava num beco escuro e não lembrava como havia chegado ali. Luzes de várias sirenes iluminava o lugar de vermelho e azul, ela olhou assustada ao redor pra ver o que havia acontecido de tão grave pra atrair a atenção de tantos policiais. Começou a se levantar e sentou-se, mesmo dormindo ali na rua nunca havia se sentido tão bem. Alias como ela estava deitada dormindo em meio a uma cena do crime, e ninguém a estava notando? Como ninguém a viu se levantar? Ela se aproximou de um policial

-com licença, senhor pode me falar o que ta acontecendo... – ela ficou de boca aberta quando viu que o homem nem sequer olhou pra ela e se dirigiu em direção a outro policial -... Aqui. – ela concluiu com voz baixa como se tivesse falando com o vento. Então se zangou e virou a cara, andando em uma direção oposta, grunhindo um "mal educado". Resolveu então pedir informação a uma policial mulher, apostando consigo mesmo que ela seria muito mais educada que ele.

Demorou um pouco pra achar uma, mas acabou achando. Ela estava num canto mais afastado da confusão de policiais e sirenes, conversando com um casal que parecia estar abraçando um monte de pano com força. Quando ela já estava bem perto, ouviu a policial dizer:

-seu nome era Elisa, ou pelo menos achamos que esse era o nome dela, já que era o nome que havia no pingente do seu colar e no caderno de desenho que ela trazia na bolsa. No caderno havia um numero de telefone residencial, mas já ligamos diversas vezes e ninguém atende.

A loira ao ouvir seu nome começou a apressar os seus passos, quase correndo e gritando. -EU SOU ELISA! EU ESTOU AQUI!- Mas ainda assim a policial não prestou atenção nela – ah, qual é? Todos os policiais são mal educados desse jeito? – Ela perguntou com a voz bem mais baixa e bem mais irritada, mas ainda assim a mulher não havia prestando atenção nela, nem o casal também.

-e o homem? Me falaram que ela o matou, mas não me deram atenção quando pedi mais detalhes.

A policial suspirou e coçou a nuca.

\- é impossível ele ter morrido daquela forma sozinho, mas duvido que alguém conseguiria fazer uma coisa daquelas com alguém. Nós o encontramos congelado, literalmente. Ele é uma estatua de gelo.

Elisa se sentiu tonta, uma dor de cabeça horrível lhe atingiu. Alguns flashes passaram na sua cabeça como um borrão. O beco, um homem assustador, uma garotinha de doze anos...

Enquanto isso o casal se olhou atônito.

-mas é mpossivel! Hoje o dia foi muito quente!

-entendeu por que é impossível alguém ter feito isso?

Nesse momento o monte de pano se mexeu, e algo saiu de lá de dentro. Quando Elisa viu que era uma menina sorriu feliz. Era Alice, ela estava viva, ela estava bem.

-não é impossível – a menina falou quase chorando – a Elisa congelou ele! Ela fez gelo sair das suas mãos e me salvou! Ela tinha poderes maravilhosos, mas quando eu falo ninguém acredita em mim.

Elisa sorriu feliz, lembrando-se do que sua avó falava sobre os seus poderes, que era um dom maravilhoso. Mas de repente algo lhe atingiu. Por que estavam falando dela no passado? Era como se ela tivesse... Então todas as lembranças vieram a sua mente. O homem roxo, o abraço com a menina, a facada, o restante da sua força pra dar um fim no homem e depois tudo escuro. Ela gritou de terror ao perceber que estava morta, então se ajoelhou no chão e começou a chorar. Por alguns instantes tudo ao seu redor sumiu, ela entendia agora que ninguém não a respondeu por falta de educação, mas porque não podiam a ver. Ela voltou a realidade quando ouviu uma confusão vindo entre as pessoas a sua frente. Alice de alguma maneira havia ouvido o seu grito e olhando em sua direção

-OLHEM ELA LÁ! ELA NÃO MORREU! É A ELISA.

Os adultos olharam automaticamente pra onde a menina apontou, mas não encontraram nada lá.

-a sua filha só precisa de um descanso, senhores. Foi um dia muito agitado pra essa pequena. – a policial falou colocando a mão na cabeça da menina

-EU NÃO ESTOU CANSADA! ELA ESTÁ ALI! COMO VOCÊS NÃO PODEM VER ELA? –a essas alturas varias lagrimas grossas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

O homem olhou pra policial de um modo suplicante.

-sim, vocês estão liberados, podem ir.

O homem pegou a menina no colo e começou a leva-la pra um dos carros, a mulher o seguindo. Ele teve que segurar a menina com um pouco de força pra ela não cair, nem pra ele se deixar cair, porque a menina não parava de se debater e gritar.

-VOCÊS TEM QUE ACREDITAR! ELA ESTÁ ALI!

Elisa vendo que logo ficaria longe da única pessoa que poderia vê-la começou a correr atrás da menina e dos pais, uma chamando alto pelo nome uma da outra. Nisso a mulher abriu a porta do banco de trás, o homem a colocou lá e trancou a porta, porque a menina quase havia conseguido sair uma vez. Apesar de tudo eles não estavam zangados com o comportamento da menina, depois do que ela passou era perfeitamente compreensível. Olhou pra o banco de trás uma ultima vez e sentiu dor no coração ao ver que a menina estava chorando sem parar, com as duas mãos encostadas no vidro da janela, sussurrando o nome "Elisa". Ele então deu partida no carro.

Elisa que estava com as mãos contra o vidro ao ver o carro cada vez se afastar mais se sentiu mais sozinha do que jamais se sentiu. De repente sentiu suas pernas fracas e um sono muito grande lhe atingiu, tentou resistir no começo, mas dormir nesse momento parecia tão tentador...

Escondidos nas sombras haviam duas pessoas, ou quase. Um era um coelho muito alto e muito forte e o outro era um homem baixinho e dourado.


	6. Chapter 6

Norte como sempre estava na sua oficina, dessa vez supervisionando a fabricação dos brinquedos. Os duendes corriam pra todo o lado, as vezes atrapalhando os yetz, quase os fazendo cair. Norte rolou os olhos: se as crianças e até mesmo ele não gostassem dessas criaturinhas, elas não teriam vez na sua oficina, mas ele tinha que admitir, se divertia com as trapalhadas dele.

Chegou perto de uma das bancadas, onde um yet pintava vários soldadinhos de chumbo de azul. Norte pôs a mão no queixo e olhou atentamente.

-muito azul... Pinta de vermelho.

O yet jogou as mãos e o pincel pra cima, como um sinal de desistência e norte riu internamente com a cena. Então outro yet apareceu a sua frente, atrapalhado, como se tivesse corrido muito e o puxou pelo braço até o globo. Norte o seguiu com um pouco de apreensão. Será que breu havia dado um jeito de voltar? Ficou mais tranquilo quando viu o local fortemente iluminado pela lua, sorriu feliz, como quem vê um velho amigo.

-meu amigo, quanto tempo! Um ano que você não fala comigo! Quais são as novas?

Um silencio se prolongou por alguns segundos, e depois Norte pareceu surpreso.

-invoca-los? Mais por quê?

Uns segundos de silencio se passaram, e ao fim deles norte demonstrou em seu rosto uma feição de entendimento. Logo depois foi até o dispositivo e invocou os demais guardiões. Uma aurora boreal se espalhou a partir da sua oficina e alguns minutos depois todos os guardiões chegaram. Quer dizer, quase todos.

-onde está o Jack?

Todos olharam ao redor como se tivessem procurando por ele naquela sala mesmo, e como se tivessem ensaiado, deram de ombros ao mesmo tempo.

-alguém pode dar um jeito de chama-lo? – Norte perguntou, com uma mão na testa, em sinal de impaciência. Dente então cochichou algo pra uma das fadinhas que estava perto dela e ela saiu voando em disparada por uma das janelas.

-ele vai estar aqui o mais rápido que a minha fadinha conseguir trazê-lo.

Norte sorriu em agradecimento e dente retribuiu o sorriso. Logo todos eles perceberam a lua brilhar mais forte outra vez.

-ele nos convocou? – Coelhão perguntou no que Norte confirmou – é uma honra revê-lo. O que trás a sua presença?

De repente um cristal começou a subir lentamente do chão, e todos abriram a boca em surpresa, a primeira a quebrar o silencio foi Dente.

-um novo guardião! Quem será dessa vez?

Sand mais uma vez formou um trevo na sua cabeça, ao que dente sorriu divertida.

-você quer mesmo um leprechaun no time não é mesmo?

Sand fez que sim com a cabeça. Já Coelhão ficou em silencio e Dente notou.

-não vai ficar torcendo pra não ser uma marmota?

Ele sorriu torto jogando o bumerangue pra cima.

-depois do Jack, a marmota seria lucro.

Dente sorriu e revirou os olhos, e voltou a prestar atenção no cristal que já começava a formar algo acima de si. Logo todos olharam confusos, era a forma de uma garota, bem bonita por sinal, mas eles nunca sequer ouviram falar nela.

-tem certeza? – Norte perguntou olhando pra lua. Mais alguns segundos de silencio e o lugar voltou a sua iluminação normal. Todos olharam sem saber o que fazer, até Norte tomar as rédeas da situação.

-temos que localiza-la e ir busca-la. Quem fica com a missão.

Sandy ergueu a mão e em sua cabeça se formou outra mão apontando pra si mesma.

-tudo bem Sand. Mais alguém?

Coelhão se aproximou

-eu também vou.

-ótimo, meus yetz já acharam a localização da garota, aqui está – ele falou entregando um pedaço de papel a Sand - estejam aqui o mais rápido possível.

Ambos saíram da oficina, Sand criou uma espécie de prancha e coelhão abriu um túnel.

-vamos ver quem chega primeiro? – coelhão desafiou, e sorriu ao receber um sinal positivo e Sand. Logo ambos estavam correndo cada um a sua maneira.

Quando encontraram a garota já era de noite, ela estava em pé, com as mãos encostadas na janela de um carro, enquanto uma garotinha parecia gritar por ela, isso deixou coelhão um pouco surpreso, nunca tinha visto uma criança ver uma pessoa antes que ela fosse nomeada guardiã. Mesmo depois que o carro foi embora, a loira continuou chorando, parecia desesperada. Coelhão fez sinal pra Sand e ele logo entendeu, e com um único gesto atingiu a garota com um pouco de pó dourado, o que a fez dormir instantaneamente. Coelhão correu então até a garota antes que ela caísse no chão, a segurando um pouco antes disso acontecer. Ele a observou por algum tempo, era mesmo uma garota muito bonita, mas lembrava alguém sem duvida. Coelhão se virou então pra Sand.

-como vamos leva-la? Não posso leva-la por um dos tuneis, poderia machuca-la, afinal, ela está dormindo...

Sand ficou parado por um tempo com uma expressão refletiva em seu rosto. De repente uma lâmpada apareceu em sua cabeça e logo ele formou uma espécie de carruagem e Coelhão colocou a garota dentro, em seguida criou um túnel que o levou de volta a oficina de norte , enquanto Sand levava a garota pelos céus.


	7. Chapter 7

Ela acordou um tanto desnorteada, sem saber onde estava ou como foi parar alí, se sentou lentamente na cama e observou o quarto: era bastante vermelho com decorações natalinas e não pode deixar de se perguntar que louco dormiria num quarto assim. Ela se levantou de vez disposta a descobrir onde estava e se caso fosse preciso fugir dali o mais rápido possível, porem quando já estava quase na porta alguém a abriu, e ela não soube se ficava assustada ou maravilhada com a visão a sua frente: uma criatura que era a mistura de mulher e beija flor. Pensou em afasta-la e sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível, mas algo no sorriso da mulher( ou do pássaro, ela ainda não sabia do que chamar tal criatura) a fez se sentir segura.

-finalmente você acordou – a mulher falou feliz, juntando as mãos, logo em seguida estendendo uma para elisa – sou a fada do dente, mas pode me chamar de dente.

Elisa olhou cética para a mulher

-fada do dente? Serio? Então prazer, sou o coelho da pascoa – elisa respondeu com a voz sarcástica.

-não, você não pode ser o coelho da pascoa – dente falou ainda com o sorriso simpático como se não tivesse prestado atenção ao tom sarcástico da loira. – ele esta no escritório do Norte.

-Norte? – Elisa perguntou confusa, sem saber o que a deixava mais fora do ar era o fato da mulher ser louca o suficiente para achar que ela acreditaria que o coelho da pascoa existe ou que figura folclórica seria o tal "Norte"

-sim, Norte – dente respondeu – mas popularmente conhecido como papai noel.

Elisa abriu a boca em espanto. Aquela mulher so poderia estar louca! Ou ela devia estar ficando louca, afinal, ela estava falando com uma mulher-passaro. De repente a ideia de que tudo que havia acontecido até ali fora apenas um sonho, e que logo ela acordaria em seu confortável e familiar apartamento.

-acorda, elisa – ela falava pra si mesma enquanto se beliscava. A mulher a olhou preocupada.

-você esta bem, querida? – ela perguntou

-claro que não! – Elisa respondeu – eu to vendo uma mulher fantasiada de pássaro na minha frente que acha que é a fada do dente e ta tentando me convencer que o papai noel e o coelho da pascoa existem!

Dente suspirou, derrotada.

-os adultos realmente não acreditam em nós, e levando em conta que você deve ter morrido a pouco tempo você não teve tempo para se familiarizar com o mundo dos guardiões.

Elisa olhou a mulher, estática, sem saber se o que a deixava sem reação era o fato de estar realmente morta ou se penalizada pela total loucura da mulher.

-você não acredita em mim? – dente perguntou

-o que você acha? –elisa perguntou cruzando os braços.

-então venha comigo.

Elisa seguiu a mulher, mesmo a contragosto, ela queria descobrir onde estava, afinal. Ela olhou a mulher que ainda sorria simpaticamente e se xingou mentalmente, ela geralmente não era essa criatura sarcástica e chata, mas ela estava confusa, caramba! E ainda mais aparecendo um louco que acha que criaturas de infacia existem e tentado a convencer disso? Ela só estava agindo na defensiva.

Enfim as duas chegaram a uma porta.

-Pronta para ver com os seus próprios olhos? - dente perguntou.

Elisa deu de ombros, na sua melhor definição de tanto faz, mas por dentro não podia deixar de sentir um certo temor. E se por uma loucura do destino a mulher a sua frente estivesse certa? ela afastou esses pensamentos de dua mente, isso era absolutamente impossível,ou pelo menos ela achava que era. Elisa não pode deixar de soltar um pequeno grito de susto ao se deparar com o trio a sua frente e procurou razões racionais para explicar a anormalidade dele. o homem mais velho ainda poderia ser um louco vestido de papai noel,embora não fosse um dos mais convencionais,o homenzinho dourado poderia ser um anão que se jogou numa banheira de glitter, e o coelhão, bem... poderia ser uma fantasia. ela então levantou a mão defensivamente,pequenos cristais de gelo escapando delas.

\- NÃO SE APROXIMEM - ela gritou assustada - VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS!

todos se olharam em sinal de confusão e ao mesmo tempo surpresos com o poder da menina.

-ótimo - Coelhão resmungou - mais uma bola de gelo para o grupo.

Elisa olhou para o Coelhão em confusão. como assim, mais uma bola de gelo?

-então quer dizer que há mais alguém com esse mesmo dom? - ela perguntou desfazendo suas defesas. antes que alguém sequer tivesse a chance de responder a janela abriu-se de repente com uma grande rajada de vento frio e um rapaz de cabelos brancos e pele branca como a neve entrou na sala.

-desculpa a demora, gente. eu vi o chamado mas eu estava no meio de um festival de inverno. -o rapaz falou bem animado - três dias de competições, vocês tinham que ver!

-acho que é você quem tem que ver alguma coisa - Coelhão zombou, apontando com o bumerangue para Elisa. só então o garoto percebeu que havia outra pessoa no local, e ele ficou completamente estático,coisa rara de se ver em Jack Frost. de repente ele avançou pra cima da menina, feliz.

-ELSA,EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ VOLTARI... - antes que ele pudesse sequer chegar perto da garota ela havia congelado seus pés e tapado a sua boca com uma fina camada de gelo.

-quem é o sem noção? - ela perguntou apontando para o garoto com um gesto de cabeça,fazendo Coelhão soltar uma sonora risada.

-comecei a gostar dessa garota!- ele falou ainda rindo. norte então se intrometeu na conversa.

-esse, minha jovem, é o Jack Frost, e ele é um guardião,assim como todos nós aqui nessa sala, e você está prestes a se tornar um também.

(N/A): enfim após meses e meses eu resolvi continuar a fic. não desisti dela de proposito, é que minha vida ficou uma loucura nos últimos meses, envolvendo escola, empregos, demissões e pc quebrado, mas enfim, não vou deixar a fic cair no esquecimento outra vez, eu juro\o


	8. Chapter 8

A loira ficou estática enquanto a frase dita pelo velho louco ressoava pela sua cabeça. Então quando todos menos esperavam ela começou a rir descontroladamente. Enquanto ela ria todos a olhavam em silencio, sem entender o que aconteceu com a garota.

-você está bem? – Dente perguntou cautelosamente

-se eu estou bem? Claro que não! Eu estou louca! – Elisa falou enquanto ria descontroladamente – ou estou louca, ou é apenas um sonho, e eu vou acordar a qualquer momento.

Jack que havia descongelado os próprios pés e a boca começou a se aproximar da loira, mas ela ergueu uma mão em sinal de que ele não devia se aproximar.

-você... – ela falou parando de rir instantaneamente e estreitando os olhos – Você é o pior de todos!

Jack parou de andar e a fitou com um olhar magoado. De algum modo desconhecido esse olhar a tocou um pouco, mas não durou muito tempo.

-mas Elsa... – ele começou, mas novamente a garota levantou a mão novamente

-já falei que meu nome é Elisa! ELISA! – a garota falou bufando, saindo pela porta logo em seguida. Jack pensou em segui-la, mas Dente tocou gentilmente seu ombro.

\- é muita coisa pra ela, Jack, ela precisa respirar um pouco. Descobrir que morreu e logo em seguida nos encontrar, deve ser demais pra cabeça dela.

Jack ficou estático com as palavras de dente.

-espera... Ela morreu? – ele perguntou surpreso.

Após uns bons minutos Elisa conseguiu achar a saída da oficina e começou a andar pela neve. Como havia vindo de uma cidade ensolarada, nunca havia visto a neve, exceto aquela que ela produzia por sua própria magia. Ela fechou os olhos em deleite quando uma brisa gelada lhe atingiu o rosto, ela nunca tinha se sentido tão em casa quanto naquele momento. Porem seu minuto de paz acabou quando o garoto de cabelos brancos pousou em sua frente. Qual era o seu nome mesmo? Jason? Jackson? Que importava a ela, no fim das contas? Ele vivia errando o nome dela mesmo!

\- Elsa, a Dente me contou tudo... – ele começou, mas foi cortado pela loira.

-Elisa – ela corrigiu impaciente. – por que raios você vive errando meu nome?

O garoto passou um tempo a encarando em silencio, ele não podia estar errado, poderia? Eram os mesmos olhos azuis, a mesma pele branca, os mesmos cabelos loiros platinados...

-você realmente não se lembra de nada? Não se lembra de mim? – o garoto perguntou cautelosamente

-deveria? – ela perguntou virando as costas para o garoto. Como se passaram alguns minutos e ela não ouviu mais sua voz irritante ela resolveu se virar e o encontrou com uma expressão magoada, os ombros baixos. Algo na ideia de magoar o garoto novamente a deixou quebrada era como se ela pudesse sentir a magoa do garoto. Ela então se aproximou e colocou uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz – olha... Eu normalmente não sou megera assim, é só que essa coisa toda é uma maluquice! Parece surreal pra mim! Primeiro vocês me dizem que estou morta, depois tentam me convencer que o Papai Noel, a fada do dente e essas tantas outras criaturas existem de verdade e ainda querem que eu acredite que vocês são elas, e pra completar me dizem que eu sou uma guardiã. Eu nem sei do que vocês estão falando! Eu não sei o que é um guardião ou o que eles fazem, eu nem sei se eu quero ser uma guardiã!

\- no começo eu também não estava tão certo de que eu queria ser também, e você não tem ideia de como isso trouxe uma confusão enorme pra todos. Mas acredite em mim, ser um guardião é a melhor coisa do mundo!

-e como você se tornou um guardião? – a garota perguntou

-longa historia – Jack respondeu com um sorriso

\- eu não planejo voltar para aquela casa de loucos mesmo – ela falou, mas depois colocou uma das mãos em sua boca – sem querer ofender, é claro.

Jack deu uma sonora risada

-não se preocupe, às vezes até eu penso assim também. – ele então deu um sorriso travesso a garota – já que vamos demorar pra voltar, você quer conhecer um lugar muito legal?

Em qualquer outro momento Elisa não teria aceitado, pois aquilo poderia significar uma armadilha ou um flerte, e ela nunca soube lidar muito bem com nenhuma das situações, mas algo no sorriso do rapaz a fazia se sentir criança novamente, uma criança prestes a fazer uma travessura. Ela então fez que sim.

Ela não soube como ele fez aquilo, mas mal ela concordou e eles já estavam no ar, ela estava voando! Ela não pode impedir um sorriso sair dos seus lábios, e logo ela estava rindo como uma garotinha.

Jack ouviu a risada vinda da loira, e não pode deixar de rir junto. O riso, o brilho nos olhos... Isso tudo lembrava as crianças que ele via se divertir, mas ele nunca tinha visto uma risada tão contagiante, era como se a garota nunca tivesse se divertido tanto na vida, e se ela era quem ele acreditava quem ela era, então era exatamente esse o caso.

Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram a um lago congelado, a visão por si só já teria encantado Elisa, mas a luz do sol nascente dava um ar genuíno a tudo.

\- nossa – ela sussurrou mais pra si mesma do que para Jack, mas mesmo assim ele ouviu.

\- é de tirar o folego, não é? – ela fez que sim – eu sempre venho aqui quando quero ficar sozinho.

Eles passaram mais um tempo encarando a maravilhosa obra da natureza, mas logo Elisa se sentiu cansada, ela precisava sentar e foi isso que ela fez, sentou-se na neve. Jack a acompanhou.

-então... Você ia me explicar toda essa coisa de ser um guardião, e me contar como se tornou um – Elisa falou dando um cutucão com o ombro em Jack. Era incrível como a mais ou menos uma hora atrás ela havia sido tão grossa com ele e como agora ela se sentia tão a vontade perto dele, como se já fossem velhos amigos, ou pelo menos ela achava que era assim que velhos amigos agiam, afinal, ela nunca teve um amigo de verdade em sua vida para compara-lo a Jack.

-então... Como eu já disse ser guardião é uma coisa incrível. Nós trazemos alegria as crianças sempre, cada um a sua maneira, mas nossa função mesmo é protege-las de qualquer mal que tentar atingi-las. As pessoas que se tornaram guardiãs fizeram algo de muito bom a alguma criança, e o homem na lua achou que éramos dignos de proteger todas. O Norte costumava ajudar crianças pobres na época do natal, deixando sempre algumas moedas ou algum presente pra ela, a Dente em vida fazia o mesmo que faz depois que tornou guardiã apenas pela alegria das crianças, mas agora cada dente que ela guarda tem um pouco da memoria da criança a qual o dente pertencia...

\- e você? –a loira perguntou, interrompendo o longo monologo de Jack. Ele então parou de sorrir e passou a olhar para o lago por um longo tempo.

\- eu salvei a minha irmã. – ele enfim falou – estávamos patinando em um lago congelado como esse, ela então foi para um lado em que o gelo estava mais fino e ele acabou rachando, não dava tempo de chamar alguém, então eu a puxei usando isso – ele ergueu levemente o cajado – ela se salvou, mas eu acabei ficando preso no lago. Você sabe o que acontece quando o gelo se quebra? – Elisa fez que não – ele se junta exatamente como estava antes de quebrar, e fica impossível de voltar por aquela abertura porque você não sabe onde ela ficava. Você então sai tateando todo o gelo, mas nunca consegue achar a saída, vai entrando em desespero, pois a agua esta gelada e você esta ficando sem folego. Então talvez por culpa do frio intenso ou da falta de ar, ou ambas as coisas juntas, você acaba desmaiando e consequentemente, morrendo. O único jeito de escapar é alguém quebrar o gelo por fora, eu mesmo já salvei uma dezena de crianças assim, mas ninguém poderia fazer isso por mim, minha irmã até foi buscar ajuda, mas não chegaram a tempo.

Um longo silencio se seguiu, Elisa não sabia o que dizer. O que poderia ser dito por ela que não tenha sido dito por ninguém?

-há quanto tempo foi isso? – ela finalmente perguntou

-há trezentos anos. – ele respondeu ainda olhando pro nada. No começo ela ficou surpresa, o garoto a sua frente parecia ter a mesma idade que ela... Mas então ela lembrou que nada mais era como costumava ser, ela nunca tinha ouvido falar em coelho da pascoa ou fada do dente envelhecendo.

-deve ter sido difícil pra você enfrentar isso por tanto tempo...

-na verdade só comecei a enfrentar a uns cinco anos atrás. Eu perdi a memoria assim quando acordei, eu não lembrava nada do que tinha acontecido até virar Jack Frost. Foi graças aos meus dentes que Dente tinha guardado que descobri como virei um espirito. – ele então a olhou, a expressão deprimida sumindo de leve – e você, o que fez pra merecer se tornar uma guardiã, e ainda tão rápido?

Elisa então fechou os olhos, era como se a cena estivesse se passando a sua frente. Ela então respirou fundo e falou:

-salvei uma garotinha de ser estuprada por um pedófilo, e acabei sendo morta por ele – ela tentou o seu melhor pra usar um tom casual, afinal era uma informação meio forte. Ela olhou pra Jack que tinha uma expressão um tanto chocada em seu rosto.

-e- eu sinto muito... – ele começou, mas Elisa o interrompeu.

-não sinta, o importante é que a garotinha foi salva. Eu teria feito isso outra vez se necessário.

Jack avaliou a garota por um tempo, e viu que ela estava sendo sincera. Instantaneamente ele entendeu o porquê dela ser uma guardiã. Trocar sua vida por um parente era fácil, mas deixar de viver pra salvar alguém que nunca tinha visto na vida... Era uma decisão difícil.

Eles passaram mais algumas horas por lá: o lugar era tranquilo e não é como se tivessem problemas com o frio, mas logo eles sabiam que precisavam voltar, e mais, Elisa queria voltar, havia muitas perguntas que precisavam de respostas, e nem todas Jack poderia dar.

(N/A): Quantas as historias dos guardiões que citei, não sei se foram exatamente assim, para o Norte eu usei de referencia um livro infantil que eu tinha quando mais nova, já a historia de Dente eu usei de referencia um filme chamado _Darkness Falls, _um filme que assisti quando tinha uns dez anos. (é filme de terror e eu nem assisti o fim, mas... por alguma razão a historia de como a fada do dente se tornou fada do dente me agradou mais do que os contos que li por aí) Já quanto a morte de Jack, no filme não mostra detalhadamente (claro, é um filme infantil e ia ser meio agoniante para as crianças ver o personagem morrendo assim) mas eu resolvi detalhar porque foi assim que eu li e assisti em diversos filmes como aconteciam as mortes (ou quase mortes) de pessoas que caem em lagos congelados. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

n/a: após séculos resolvi voltar. Não me levem a mal se abandonei a fic, é que apenas a vida da umas reviravoltas incríveis. Você faz milhares de planos e pá [expressão usada por minha melhor amiga rsrsrs] tudo fica de lado por outras prioridades. Pra falar a verdade faziam meses que eu não chegava sequer perto do site para ler outras fic, mas sabe como é, uma hora a gente lembra, da saudades... Então relendo _a lua me contou _senti uma saudade enorme de ler fics, e foi por isso que eu voltei, e também voltei pelo motivo de que acredito que nenhuma historia merece ficar sem um fim. Me perdoem se a historia ficar muito fora dos trilhos por um tempo, é que embora eu lembre a ideia central da fic, acabei esquecendo alguns detalhes. Enfim, espero que gostem.

A medida que Elisa voltava junto de Jack para a oficina de norte, ela se sentia mais cansada, bocejando de sono, com mais alguns minutos ela não resistiu e dormiu ali mesmo, nos braços de Jack e ele só pareceu notar quando pousou em frente a oficina.

Ele passou alguns segundos a observando, ela parecia tão tranquila dormindo... Mas sabia que dentro da sua mente as coisas deviam estar bem confusas tal qual a dele, porém por motivos diferentes. Ele suspirou, entrou na oficina e pediu instruções de onde coloca-la, depois de deita-la subiu para o telhado da oficina e passou a contemplar a lua.

-lua... Você me disse que a traria de volta, esperei por 300 anos e você cumpriu sua promessa, mas porque a crueldade de me devolve-la sem que ela se lembrasse de mim?

Jack esperou alguns segundos esperando qualquer resposta, mas não a obteve e tudo que ouviu foi um leve farfalhar de asas a suas costas, e logo em seguida uma voz melódica.

-ela não tem culpa, você sabe, não é? Digo, nem a lua nem a garota... – Dente se aproximou e pediu para se sentar, Jack fez um leve gesto de cabeça dando permissão – você nunca me disse que conhecia um adulto, nem tinha um carinho tão... Especial

-foi a muito tempo, dente – Jack respondeu – foi a trezentos anos atrás. Elsa... – Dente o interrompeu

-pensei que seu nome fosse Elisa... E como ela poderia estar viva e jovem após 300 anos sendo uma mortal? – ela perguntou confusa.

-nem eu sei mais como chama-la, e você vai entender... A garota lá embaixo era uma herdeira de um reino chamado Arandelle e eu a conheci por Elsa. Ela tinha seus poderes de gelo, e durante sua vida toda tivemos uma ligação, ela me amava e eu também a amava, porem não entendíamos como era possível, talvez por isso não soubéssemos que nos amávamos. No dia em que ela morreu finalmente conseguimos conversar, ela prometeu que voltaria pra mim, e diversas vezes nesses 300 anos senti a nossa ligação reviver e morrer, porém elas nunca duravam muito, talvez os poderes dela realmente a colocou em situações difíceis, a nossa ligação durava no máximo 15 anos. Pode parecer muito, mas se levar em conta que essa ligação acontecia enquanto ela vivia... É triste pensar que era o máximo que ela conseguia viver. Só que mesmo que a ligação durasse quinze anos eu nunca conseguia encontra-la. Algumas vezes sinto que realmente cheguei perto, mas quando sentia "agora vou encontra-la" só encontrava pessoas chorando em volta de um tumulo, e novamente a ligação se acabava, exceto por essa vez, foi o máximo que a nossa ligação durou, mas cansado de ver apenas o seu tumulo resolvi não encontra-la, e bem... Acabo a encontrando.

Após terminar seu relato percebeu que Dente possuía um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, estava pronto para protestar até que a mesma levantou sua mão, como num gesto de quem pede calma.

-por favor, Jack, eu sei o que vai falar, e não, não estou zombando de sua dor, é só que... Lembra o que ela falou? Que voltaria pra você, mas você que em a cada reencarnação quem ia atrás dela e a única vez que você resolve não procura-la ela vem até você. É só... Irônico. E quanto a ela se lembrar de você ou não, você não pode culpa-la. Ela não é a Elsa, pelo menos não exatamente – Dente completou ao perceber o olhar indignado de Jack – podemos estar diante de uma descendente de Elsa.

-isso é impossível – Jack falou – como alguém que viveu apenas até aos 15 anos nos últimos séculos poderia ter descendentes? – Jack perguntou confuso

-você não quer que eu diga como nascem os bebês, não é? – Dente perguntou com ar de riso

-não nesse sentido, Dente – ele respondeu completamente vermelho – mas sim pela questão da idade!

-você não deveria perguntar isso também, logo você que viveu em uma época em que casar jovem era perfeitamente normal. Com quantos anos seus pais se casaram?

-eu não me lembro bem... Me lembro apenas que eu tinha dezesseis anos, com alguns dias pra fazer dezessete, e minha mãe tinha trinta e dois... Mas não sei o que isso tem a ver...

\- o que nos leva a crer que sua mãe teve você justamente aos quinze – Dente completou o raciocínio – e você que eu saiba estava próximo aos dezessete, porém estava de casamento marcado com uma garota de apenas quatorze.

-preferia esquecer isso – Jack falou com um olhar perdido no horizonte – mas só para constar: eu era contra esse casamento, e já tinha determinado pra mim mesmo e pra ambas as famílias que não tocaria na garota até ela ter pelo menos dezessete.

-mas de qualquer forma... Como alguém que quase vivenciou um casamento precoce, e os viu durante tanto tempo no decorrer dos séculos como eu também vi ainda acha que seria impossível essa garota ser descendente da Elsa? – Dente notou que Jack segurava um pouco de neve com bastante força- E não devemos esquecer também que mesmo em Arandelle, Elsa teve seus filhos, depois netos, bisnetos...

-quanto a isso estou certo, não é possível – ele falou enquanto enfrentava imagens mentais de diferentes homens através dos séculos tocando a _sua _Elsa – uns dois anos após a morte de Elsa, um reino próximo que invejava a riqueza de Arandelle e sabendo que a única que podia detê-los estava morta atacou. Nenhum dos descendentes de Elsa herdou seus poderes, e com o reino acostumado com os poderes de Elsa pra protegê-los não se preocupou em treinar qualquer tipo de segurança para o reino. Eles tinham soldados mal preparados e o inimigo sabia disso. Ninguém sobreviveu ao massacre. Ainda tentei ajuda-los, mas não foi o suficiente.

-sinto muito – Dente falou tocando o ombro do amigo de leve

-não sinta pelo menos não por mim – ele respondeu – quantos reinos não ruíram por ganancia dos seus vizinhos? – Dente fez que sim em concordância – mas voltando ao assunto dos descendentes. Você acha que ela se casou mesmo possuindo seus dons?

-agora você me pegou –ela respondeu – levando em conta que até os últimos tempos qualquer pessoa que nascesse com qualquer tipo de poder poderia ser perseguido, se eu tivesse um filho com esse dom eu o esconderia. Mas supondo que os seus poderes impedissem que a mesma casasse, a Elisa poderia ser realmente a Elsa, mas ao mesmo tempo não seria. A explicação pra isso seria reencarnação – explicou diante do olhar confuso de Jack – um ser nasce, vive, morre e depois renasce, sempre por motivos diferentes: ou porque tem algo a aprender, ou pra corrigir um erro, ou por ter deixado algum assunto inacabado. Isso quer dizer que se Elisa for uma reencarnação de Elsa, todas as lembranças de todas as suas vidas passadas vão estar dentro dela.

-então nesse caso é simples – Jack falou com um sorriso iluminado – basta usar os dentes da Elsa para trazer as lembranças!

Dente soltou um longo suspiro, e ficou com dó de acabar com as esperanças de seu amigo, mas tinha que fazê-lo.

-infelizmente não é assim, Jack. O dente é algo material, que nasce com cada criança, e cada criança só pode ativar memorias dos seus próprios dentes. Como os dentes da Elsa nasceram com a Elsa, apenas ela poderia ativar as lembranças, assim como a Elisa só pode ativar as dela.

-mas elas são a mesma pessoa! – Jack falou irritado

-em matéria espiritual sim, mas em matéria carnal não. Cada uma tem seu próprio DNA, suas próprias impressões digitais... É como se fosse uma identificação por digitais para abrir uma porta: apenas o próprio dono do dente pode ter acesso a ele. – ao ver seu amigo desanimado, ela logo emendou – mas você sabe a magia com a qual trabalho é antiga, bem mais antiga que eu. Vou procurar em minha biblioteca qualquer coisa sobre o assunto.

Jack novamente a olhou e dessa vez os olhos dele voltaram a brilhar. Ele deu um forte abraço em sua amiga

-obrigado, Dente! Você não sabe como isso é importante pra mim...

-Mas dá pra sentir – Dente respondeu com uma expressão triste, porém Jack não percebeu


End file.
